A toilet device is known that includes an electric opening/closing mechanism of a toilet seat or a toilet lid, and in which the toilet seat or the toilet lid can be opened and closed automatically (e.g., JP-A 2002-065512 (Kokai)). Also, it is desirable to improve the designability including the toilet seat/toilet lid of the toilet device. However, in the toilet device including the electric opening/closing mechanism, compared to a toilet device not including the electric opening/closing mechanism, the mounting space, etc., of the electric opening/closing mechanism must be provided; and the design easily becomes constrained.
Therefore, it is desirable to increase the degrees of freedom of the design including the toilet seat/toilet lid of the toilet device even in the case where the electric opening/closing mechanism is included.